In general, there is an overarching trend in the aerospace industry towards more efficient systems within an aircraft. With respect to present air conditioning systems of the aircraft, efficiency can be derived from utilizing proper engine bleed pressures based on environmental condition surroundings the aircraft.
For example, pressurized air from an engine of the aircraft is provided to a cabin through a series of systems that alters the temperature, humidity, and pressure of the pressurized air. To power this preparation of the pressurized air, the only source of energy is the pressure of the air itself. As a result, the present air conditioning systems have always required relatively high pressures at cruise. Unfortunately, in view of an overarching trend in the aerospace industry towards more efficient aircraft, the relatively high pressures provide limited efficiency with respect to engine fuel burn.